


Let her down

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been missing Anne as part of our rhomboid love conundrum of doom. And after <a href="http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/"><strong>brin_bailey</strong></a> wrote some Pinto, I remembered Anne and Chris were in a movie together and yeah. This. Title and cut from Chris Isaak.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let her down

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing Anne as part of our rhomboid love conundrum of doom. And after [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) wrote some Pinto, I remembered Anne and Chris were in a movie together and yeah. This. Title and cut from Chris Isaak.

Title: Let her down  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Paring: Anne/Chris, Zach/Jensen  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: ±800  
Notes: I've been missing Anne as part of our rhomboid love conundrum of doom. And after [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) wrote some Pinto, I remembered Anne and Chris were in a movie together and yeah. This. Title and cut from Chris Isaak.

It was high time to let go of the past and move on with her life, Anne decides as she places her hand on his arm.

That's what happens when you have to find a date to an award show the movie studio had to bribe the organisers to get you invited to. Her last few movies have kind of crashed and burned, so they were going all out to promote her newest one. Anne hates it, but it's just one of those things you learn to grin and bear in the industry if you hope to survive.

When the execs found out she once did a movie a million years ago with Chris Pine, Captain Kirk himself, they practically swooned. She didn't even get to phone him herself and ask; their agents organised it amongst themselves and they were merely informed of the fact later on. Not that she had the first idea of what she would have said to him. _Hey Chris, it's Anne, remember me? The girl who had the totally inappropriate crush on you while we were filming that chocolate-box sequel to Diaries? Oh good!_ God.

"Anne, so lovely to see you again!"

She smiles and dips her head a little. She has no idea who the person is that's shaking her hand. It's not really a problem though, all she needs to do is tell her the name of the designer responsible for her breathtakingly beautiful scarlet dress and who's diamonds she's wearing. That's all they really want to hear about anyway.

"You too, my dear. Unfortunately you'll have to excuse us. We still have to find our seats and we're running a little late." Chris says as  
he politely steers Anne past the woman's disappointed scowl and she squeezes his arm gratefully.

He's a comforting presence at her side through the whole thing, occasionally whispering in her ear and throwing back his head to laugh at her offbeat comments, enough to keep the gossip mongers entertained. His warm breath on her neck sends a shiver down her spine and the next time he touches her hand, she doesn't fight the urge to lace their fingers together.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chris asks, tightening his grip.

"There's a decent bar only a few blocks down," she answers. He doesn't ask how she knows and she doesn't offer.

She slips her hair from its tight knot in the car, letting the auburn waves fall down to her shoulders. The dress she can't do anything about, but she hides the jewelry in her bag and prays she doesn't lose it. Chris leaves his jacket and tie on the back seat, thumbing open the top two buttons of his white shirt as he holds open the car door for her.

It's smokey and relatively quiet inside, a lone ranger strumming his guitar in the corner. He sequesters her at a little table in the back before pushing through to the bar to get them drinks. Her eyes follow his progress and she giggles a little watching him explain their order to the bartender with exaggerated hand motions.

He startles when someone claps him on the back, then grins widely at the tall dark and handsome stranger before pulling him in for a tight hug. Something about him seems familiar and Anne recognizes him an instant before a third guy joins them, wrapping an arm around his waist. He shakes Chris's hand and then Chris is pointing them in her direction.

Briefly she considers escaping to the ladies room, but drinks in hand they're already finding their way back to her.

"Hey, Zach!" she greets warmly when he takes her hand and bends down to kiss her cheek. "Jensen," she nods at his companion.

"I didn't know you knew Jensen," Chris says as he takes his seat next to her, briefly letting their fingers touch when he hands her, her glass.

"Yeah," Jensen says quietly, barely audible when the guitar player launches into a wearily tragic song of forgotten love. "We knew each other."

An uncomfortable silence settles between them, everyone awkwardly staring into their glasses when they're not darting not-so-secret looks at each other.

Zach is the first to blink, clearing his throat before he speaks. "Well, it was great seeing you again."

Chris half rises from his seat, but Zach pushes him back down with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Call me, man, we'll do lunch some time," Chris says and Zach nods, Jensen hovering behind him.

"Bye ..." she tries, but Zach's already taken Jensen's hand and is leading him away.

Yes, she affirms when Chris kisses her goodnight, his tongue lightly tracing the outline of her lips. High time indeed.

~End.


End file.
